


Lift Not the Painted Veil

by ArtieKirk (Londonut)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, UK State Visit 2019
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Londonut/pseuds/ArtieKirk
Summary: “排除掉所有可能性后，我能想得出的只有一种答案——这次的情况与过去那些不同的唯一之处。”亚瑟的手指颤动了一下，但最终没有说话。“换种说法，亚瑟。”阿尔弗雷德继续小心翼翼道，“我知道你自私、狭隘，可是我爱你。我知道你的企图、你的理想，你的势利和你的投机主义，可是我爱你。我见过你巅峰时代目中无人的姿态也见过你在战壕里脚上生癣嘴唇皲裂的落魄样子，这些我都知道，因为我当时就站在你身边。”“这就是我不明白的。”亚瑟有些疲倦道，车窗外的灯光映出左半脸的阴影，“你从头到尾都知道我不是个善茬，我都不知道你为什么这么执着。”“正因如此。”阿尔弗雷德正视着眼前的路，没有看他，“如果我对你的印象还停留在我小时候那样象牙塔般纯洁的话，我根本无法说服自己一直和你保持亲密关系。”





	Lift Not the Painted Veil

 

飞机降落的时候窗外飘着蒙蒙细雨。阿尔弗雷德透过狭窄的窗户看见已经被雨淋湿一层因而颜色变深的水泥跑道，心情顿时更阴暗了一些。

这些日子他的心情总是这样。被啮齿性的烦恼折磨着，被近在眼前的危机困扰着，情绪便像夜间的沙漠一般，阴冷、骚乱而躁动，但气候干燥，只需一把火就可以点燃。

在看似漫长的入关过程结束后，他终于在机场到达厅里看见了属于他的那把火。立刻冲上去隔着风衣拥住他，鼻尖埋在他一头凌乱的碎发间狠狠呼吸着，

“茶叶、玫瑰和雨水的味道。”对上那人的眼睛，比对方高一头的年轻男人喃喃道，“像是家的感觉。”

“你少贫嘴了。”纵使在一起已经数十年，亚瑟·柯克兰面对爱人的煽情依旧会脸红，只好垂下眼帘将手臂环上对方的脖颈。纵使他一向以老国家独有的冷静、自持而骄傲，阿尔弗雷德总能以他戏剧化的相处方式轻而易举打破他的心理防线——冷淡的外表并不意味着他的思念比对方要浅，如果一定得说什么的话，快半年没见阿尔弗雷德这一事实只能让他在看到爱人实体的一瞬间身体就发起高烧来。

“我有说错什么吗？”已经不顾外人眼光在机场公然PDA的阿尔弗雷德从他的额头向下吻到鼻尖，在耳鬓厮磨间悄声反问他。亚瑟没来得及回话就骤然被夺走了双唇——阿尔弗雷德按着他的后颈不断加深这个吻，脑袋也不断变换着角度在他口腔里的每一寸攻城掠地。亲密接触产生的酥麻感顺着血管从头顶贯穿到脚尖，亚瑟也只能紧紧攀着对方的肩膀，努力压下即将脱口而出的呻吟，一边祈祷自己不至于腿软到跌进阿尔弗雷德的怀里。

幸好阿尔弗雷德在双方都缺氧前就抽身了，在他的鼻尖和眼睫上落下轻盈的吻之后才再次对上爱人的绿眼睛。

“你今天是吃了多少糖？”唇角扬起一个狡黠的笑，阿尔弗雷德故意咂了咂嘴，“都甜到发酸了。”

“你还不是满嘴薯条和可乐的味道！”亚瑟下意识反驳道，对方却完全没脾气地笑了起来，

“真好。”他叹息道，鼻尖凑上他的，薄荷清口糖的气味顺着呼吸进入亚瑟的鼻腔，“再次见到你——真的太好了。”

却不想对方在他的怀里只停留片刻，最终推了推他的胸口，

“我们得走了。”

“回家吗？”他带着些希望，希望亚瑟能带他回他们曾经缠绵过无数次的、伦敦中心的小公寓里——

“你坐飞机坐傻了吧？”亚瑟笑着敲了敲他的额头。若不是对方脸上依旧带着红晕，阿尔弗雷德还以为刚才的亲热是一场梦境，“你这次是公事出行，当然是去美国大使馆了。”

 

\--

 

纵使有温存也只是片刻，仿佛在下一秒就会骤然结束。自圣诞节之后他和亚瑟之间的交往方式就是如此：即使阿尔弗雷德对此无比不满，但也只能无可奈何地做个懂事的好伴侣不再过问细节。对方在经历一段难熬的时光，他知道，谈判走向总不如对方的意，他也知道；如今自从No Deal和首相女士宣布辞职之后，亚瑟更是对Brexit相关的事讳莫如深、闭口不言。有时甚至忘记了他们每周一次的电话视频，即使接了也是心不在焉。在阿尔弗雷德试探性地询问道“有什么我可以分忧的吗”后甚至还呵斥他“你又懂什么欧洲的事情”。

像极了殖民地时期训他的口吻。

阿尔弗雷德一边气恼一边想笑，同时还有心疼到想穿过电话线把对方狠狠搂在怀里的冲动。

但无论如何，他和亚瑟不再像从前一般亲密了。而他这次过来的私心之一就是理清疏远的缘由、与对方重修旧好。

 

\--

 

State visit——倒不如说是场royal visit，王室举办的奢华聚会觥筹交错，政客、商业大亨、王亲国戚、高级记者和律师法官们在宴席间谈笑风生、互相试探。阿尔弗雷德抿了一口手中的柠檬水，看着不远处特朗普正带着不自然的神色和伊丽莎白女王聊天，双手僵硬地竖在燕尾服西装两侧不知放哪里好。梅拉尼娅倒是有一搭没一搭地和查尔斯王子礼貌地说着话。除了王室、美方代表和几个英国政府高级官员以外也没人知道阿尔弗雷德的身份，加上他还是十九岁充其量像个白宫实习生的容貌，很难在以权位为尊的社交场合站得出挑。包括总统在内的美方代表在和他寒暄几句后立刻钻入了各个不同的小圈子，而英国的那些不知他身份的政客或名流们一开始大抵以为他是什么年纪轻轻就被提拔至高位的天才人物，在得知他的职位只是“行政助理”以后又试探起家世背景，一无所获后便悻悻离开。即使之后打量他的余光不免带上几分轻蔑，却也忌惮他的友宾身份，不再和他搭话。

这就是他一直以来不喜欢这类社交场合的原因。此时的他只想和亚瑟待在一起——但对方的座位在正餐之后早已经空了。在宴会正热闹时，阿尔弗雷德终于趁保镖不注意的瞬间悄悄打开宴会厅门溜了出去，正踩在白金汉宫走廊厚重的地毯上闲逛时，却透过两扇边门不经意看见了他正想念的人的身影。

对方正坐在一张书桌前戴着眼镜看文件。看见亚瑟脸上专注的神情，阿尔弗雷德没敢贸然上去打招呼，只是躲在一旁悄悄地打量他：隔了一层薄薄绿色灯罩的暖光也没法遮掩对方脸上的疲倦，一只手撑在额头上，毫无血色的嘴唇紧抿着。漫长的几分钟后，亚瑟终于在转头和秘书交谈的间隙发现了阿尔弗雷德，眉头立刻皱起来，

“你怎么站在那里？”亚瑟放下手中的文件，站起身来，一边招手示意他走近一边吩咐身边的秘书把资料带回他白厅的办公室，“鬼鬼祟祟像个间谍。”

“实际意义上我也确实是的。”阿尔弗雷德双手插兜，习惯性回呛他，“你也知道所谓外交官也就是政府摆在明面上的间谍。”

“你别又给我来这套——”

“我也不想这样。”阿尔弗雷德打断他，有些疲倦于两人交锋式的对话，“后天D-Day纪念日以后我就要去法国了。”见对方依旧缄默不言，他继续悄声道，“这次行程排得太满，不像去年那次访问一样有假期。我以为至少今晚我们该一起度过。”

原先锋芒毕露的翡翠绿柔和下来，“抱歉，阿尔弗雷德，你知道我——”

“很忙，我明白。”阿尔弗雷德摆摆手，“即使这样也不行，起码让我开车送你回办公室吧？”他望进爱人的眼睛里，试图找出对方眼底对他同样的渴望，“我只是想和你独处，哪怕只有半个小时。”

亚瑟面无表情看了他几秒，忽然败下阵来撇过头去叹了口气，

“好吧。”他拿起大衣，上前挽住阿尔弗雷德的手臂，“傻子，你……”

“嗯？”

“没事。”亚瑟仰起脸对他笑笑，“记得靠左行驶啊。”

 

\--

 

夜晚八九点的伦敦依旧车满为患，阿尔弗雷德在等红灯的间隙看向一旁的亚瑟，见对方神色专注地望着车外的夜景，半个身子都沉在了黑暗里。

“我总觉得你这段时间在躲我。”他开口道。

亚瑟的身子不安地动了动，再开口是有些颓废的语气，

“不是的，阿尔弗雷德。”亚瑟安静地说，“我躲的不是你。我躲的从来不是你。只是你看看这一切——”

他挥手指向窗外的夜景。夜间的灯光旖旎，薄薄浮着的雾气像夜总会女郎身上馥郁的香气一般缠绵着整个城市，躁动、危机四伏、充满不确定性。阿尔弗雷德却并未侧头顺着他手指的方向看，只直视着前方淡淡道，

“我只看见一座很繁华的城市。”

“哦，这就是我喜欢你们美国人的地方。”亚瑟不假思索就讥讽道，“明明对事实心知肚明却依然满怀希望。”

“依我看，英国人那种无条件的悲观才是导致这个国家衰落的根本原因。被天气给整疯了吧？”才意识到自己说了什么，阿尔弗雷德立刻补救，“对不起，我不是说——”

“你是对的。”亚瑟冷淡道，“而且你刚才说的话也证明了这一点：你确实明白事实是什么。”

两人之间再也没什么话好说。亚瑟就此侧过脸继续无聊地打量着窗外的夜景，阿尔弗雷德最终也受不住这令人窒息的尴尬，扬手打开了车上的广播。开关旋转，泻出一首他们都熟的曲子来。

 

 _Fly me to the moon_  
_Let me play among the stars_  
_Let me see what spring is like_  
_On Jupiter and Mars_

 

“Fly me to the moon。”听了半首后阿尔弗雷德犹豫着问道，“你还记得吗？”

本来已经在副驾驶座佯装睡着的亚瑟扭动了一下身子，却依旧闭着眼睛，“怎么会。不是每个人都会在Apollo 11登月之后整整半个月每晚都抱着我在客厅里随这首歌跳舞。我发誓，那会儿我耳朵都要生茧了。”

“我当时想也没想到NASA真能在两个月里造出能登月的火箭。”阿尔弗雷德道，“但是我最终做到了。我在太空竞赛里打败了苏联。”

“好吧。”绿眼睛终于睁开，转了转，最终对上他的。亚瑟慢吞吞道，“我也承认，你和你那傻兮兮的乐观主义有时确实能做成点事。”

“我向来的座右铭就是‘不试试怎么能行’。”阿尔弗雷德对他咧嘴笑，见对方脸上的神色柔和一些后才慢慢正色道，“英国，我真的不太明白你的不安感从何而来。是因为未来的不确定性吗？”

“你开玩笑吗？我们可是国家，生活里就没有确定的事情。”

“我也是这么想的。是因为近在眼前的危机？但你这方面经历得足够多了，这次也不足为奇。”阿尔弗雷德自言自语道，“排除掉所有可能性后，我能想得出的只有一种答案——这次的情况与过去那些不同的唯一之处。”

亚瑟的手指颤动了一下，但最终没有说话。

“换种说法，亚瑟。”阿尔弗雷德继续小心翼翼道，“我知道你自私、狭隘，可是我爱你。我知道你的企图、你的理想，你的势利和你的投机主义，可是我爱你。我见过你巅峰时代目中无人的姿态也见过你在战壕里脚上生癣嘴唇皲裂的落魄样子，这些我都知道，因为我当时就站在你身边。”

“这就是我不明白的。”亚瑟有些疲倦道，车窗外的灯光映出左半脸的阴影，“你从头到尾都知道我不是个善茬，我都不知道你为什么这么执着。”

“正因如此。”阿尔弗雷德正视着眼前的路，没有看他，“如果我对你的印象还停留在我小时候那样象牙塔般纯洁的话，我根本无法说服自己一直和你保持亲密关系。”

亚瑟隐隐有些预感他接下来要说些什么，但还是咽下去了，只是略带疑惑地看着他。

“人身上总有阴暗面。”见他不想插话，阿尔弗雷德干脆全部挑明，“我也有我的——天啊，亚瑟，我手上沾的血和深不见底的野心。我的操纵欲和对失败的恐惧——很多时候我自己都没法忍受。纵使是国拟人也没有通往Übermensch的路。”

“你是说，”亚瑟缓缓道，“连接我们两个的——”

“——正是我们身上共同的劣根性。”几乎是立刻被接上，“是的。你也知道你的长处和我的没有丝毫相似，更别提以此为前提互相吸引了。”

前方路口亮起了红灯。蓝眼睛的国家将手搭在方向盘上，左手无名指的婚戒在主干道的车水马龙中闪闪发光。

“我对你根本没抱幻想。”过了一会儿他又补充道，这次终于偏过头来好好看他，“从18世纪你对我撕破面具那会儿开始。自此以后从来没有，所以你根本不用担心。”

而绿眼睛只是盯着车窗上薄薄的一层雾发呆，伸出手指触碰时才发现那雾是凝在窗外的。

“需要我把车里的温度调高一点么？”早习惯了他各种小动作的阿尔弗雷德下意识问道，却不想看见副驾驶座上原本还怔着的爱人忽然勾起唇角仰起了脸，神色更加疑惑了。

“我在想要是我们现在正在被窃听，你那些政敌估计会被你感性的一面吓到裤子都掉了吧。”

“是啊。”突然被对方莫名其妙到的阿尔弗雷德只能板着脸跟着一起讲冷笑话，“没准伊朗这类还会直接把你绑架起来向我要赎金。或者国库的密码。或者核武器，我想不出比这更好的了。”

“你会给吗？”

“你开玩笑吗？我情愿自己把我们两个人绑在核弹上送入太空一了百了。除掉世界上最大的两个祸害是我在用纳税人的钱白吃白喝了两百多年以后这是唯一能为人类做的贡献了。”

见一旁的亚瑟已经笑得喘不过气了，阿尔弗雷德才释然地笑出声。但轻松的气氛也没持续多久：绿灯刚亮起来了三秒钟，后面的车已经不耐烦地按起了喇叭，蓝眼睛的国家连忙小声咒骂了一句踩下油门。

“谢谢你。”亚瑟在后来的车程中对他说，“我刚才好像出现了一个幻觉，仿佛听到了这辈子最浪漫的告白。”

“别高兴得太早了。”阿尔弗雷德笑着斜睨他，没操控着方向盘的那只手握住亚瑟的，举到唇边吻了一下，“七年都痒了，何况我们结婚都有七十年了——”

“……那你倒是放开我的手啊？”

“才不要呢。”

 

\--

 

亚瑟最终拗不过阿尔弗雷德，只能半推半就地被带到他特拉法加广场附近那座小公寓里，佯装一脸不情愿地开了门。没想到门还没关阿尔弗雷德就扑到他身上吻他，亚瑟在慌乱之际险些夹到自己的手指。

“你怎么还忍得了啊？”阿尔弗雷德带着些撒娇的语气道，松开他的下唇吻他的指尖。亚瑟只能无奈地翻他一个白眼，

“我不像你所有事情都能想到那方面去。”

“那我只能向你证明一下我有多想‘那方面’的事儿了。”不由分说地抱起他就上了楼。

  
“等等。”两人都还沉浸在热吻之中，亚瑟被压在卧室的木门上，却在对方撩起他衬衫、色情地抚摸着他的腰肢时突然中断了这一切。

“怎么了？”自家爱人的脸上还带着情欲的迷茫，无框眼镜歪在鼻梁上，上面浮着一层水雾。亚瑟咽了口唾沫，把它摘了下来握在手里，

“我不知道。”他一边稍稍推开一些两人的距离，“你的手有点冷。”

那人却毫不在意地笑了起来，“那就需要你把它捂热了，甜心。”说罢再度按住他的后颈，唇瓣覆上他的。两人跌跌撞撞地穿过卧室双双跌在床上，阿尔弗雷德在他躺倒在床垫上的那一瞬间又覆上来，反手就把身上的衬衫脱了，一边心急地解着他的纽扣。而亚瑟则有些不知所措地扶着他的肩，平生第一次在做爱这方面感到紧张。

等到阿尔弗雷德把他身上的衣物都脱了个干净，自己也只剩件白衬衫时，动作却缓慢下来。双腿直跪在床上背着头顶的灯光，蓝眼睛像个认真的雕塑家琢磨自己的艺术品般盯着他看，手指穿过他的柔软的头发，拂过他的眉眼和嘴唇——

“我觉得我永远不会厌倦，”对方向他抛了个媚眼，一边故意色眯眯地打量着他的躯体，“做这件事，我是说。”

“你再不做就别做了。”亚瑟半开玩笑想支起身子来，却被对方又强硬地推回床上，双手反扣在头顶。两人半推半就地打斗了一番后，被压在爱人身下的亚瑟终于喘着气安静下来，任对方的嘴唇吻过他的下颚、锁骨，最终顺着他的胸和肚脐舔上他半硬起来的性器，一手拉开床头柜熟练地拿出润滑剂。昏暗的卧室里只开着一盏暧昧的台灯，蓝眼睛男人垂着睫毛给他口交的认真神情既纯洁又情色，修长的手指在他的后穴穿梭着。但亚瑟在漫长到几乎是折磨的快感里依旧肢体僵硬，搭在对方后背的双脚无措地摩擦着，插在对方头发里的手指也逐渐收拢——

“怎么了，宝贝儿？”意识到爱人情绪的阿尔弗雷德忽然直起身跪在床垫上，伸手摸了摸他的额头，“你的手上全都是虚汗。”

“我也不知道。”亚瑟有些虚弱地说，依旧在找借口，“这个姿势让我感觉有些奇怪……”

“那换一个呢？”阿尔弗雷德反手就将他抱起来，在他的惊呼声中变成了亚瑟双腿跪在对方大腿两侧的姿势。两人都已经勃起的阴茎相互摩擦着，亚瑟只感觉到自己的小腹上带着对方腹肌的炽热温度，脸颊一下烧了起来。

“你今晚到底怎么了？”在他还来不及回应前阿尔弗雷德却忽然坏笑着凑近，两人的鼻尖触碰着，“这么长时间不见，连做个爱都害羞起来了？”

“……才没有。”这句流氓到不像平日里总一派正气的阿尔弗雷德的话到底还是稍微缓解了一些亚瑟的紧张感，为了证明自己，他扶着爱人的肩，张开双腿缓缓地对着对方的性器坐了下去。对方在滑进他身体时难耐地呻吟了一声，抬头含住他的嘴唇，两手紧紧抓着他的臀部，在白皙的皮肤上留下清晰的指印。

 

在高潮临近的时刻，亚瑟才清楚地意识到自己这段时间无时不刻的不安感从何而来。

我想要永远拥有你。这句他曾经在心里重复无数遍的话，在清晨对方还未睁眼前而他伸手勾勒对方脸庞轮廓的宁静里，他每次出现在机场拖着行李箱的背影，他音调里总带着的雀跃，他发着光的蓝眼睛。

纵使在一起已经数年，彼此的性格和习惯也日益相似，但他故作冷淡的皮肤底下依旧流着患得患失的血液。他之前不是个好哥哥；尽管阿尔弗雷德一而再再而三向他保证只是两人利益冲突、并不关乎个人感情的问题，但自2016年来的每次危机无一不是在控诉他所谓的无能、自负和麻木，这些当年他失去阿尔弗雷德的原因……

因此他选择了继续自我封闭。多好，在多变的世界里望着过去荣耀的幻象，只为了找到那么一点点的安全感平息内心的恐惧。

但无论他如何试图去忽略，顾虑依旧存在：尽管两人的角色今时不同往日，但如果这次他依旧重蹈覆辙的话——

他真的不知道怎么办好。

于个人情感和国家利益都一样。

  
阿尔弗雷德在快要高潮的时候还是嫌速度慢而推倒了他，亚瑟的头坠落在枕上时因重力夹杂着快感而眼冒金星。身上的男人托住他的腰不断进出着他的身体，而亚瑟被迫跟着律动，直到两人都到达了欢愉的临界点。

“我爱你。”阿尔弗雷德在高潮带来的狂欢里含混不清地说道，双臂紧紧拥着他，亲吻他的锁骨。而亚瑟在余韵间缓缓地回过神来，不知道说什么好，只是轻笑了一声，回抱着他，脸颊深深埋入爱人的肩窝里。

对方皮肤上的汗液苦咸交杂，在他的舌尖上交织成酸楚的味道。

 

\--

 

“怎么样？”事后阿尔弗雷德轻笑着吻他的发旋，“我能说这场性爱堪称完美。最后那个翻身简直绝了——”

“‘完美’？你未免对你床上的技巧太有自信了吧？”亚瑟狠狠拧了一下他的乳尖，立刻被阿尔弗雷德张嘴咬了耳朵，“再说了，你上辈子是狼变的吗，到处咬来咬去？还好我明天要穿高领军装，否则都没法见人了。”

阿尔弗雷德只是看着他，眼神在卧室的昏暗灯光下亮得如夜间星空。

“我只是想告诉你，纵使遇上了看似无法解决的困境，我也都会站在你那边。”他的声音真诚，“就算无法立刻帮助你也会一直站在那里做你的后盾，就像我在二战时保证的那样。Trust me to the bitter end。”

亚瑟却几乎笑了起来，看向他的绿眼睛里满是戏谑，半开玩笑道，“to have and to hold？”

“For better for worse。”依旧没有退缩，蓝眼睛直视着他，坚定地点头。

似乎是被对方的认真打动到，亚瑟张了张唇，“我……”最终却不知道说什么好，只能撑起身子低头在爱人唇上留下一吻，“谢谢你。”

“我说的是真的。”

“我相信你。”

知道对方不擅长情话，阿尔弗雷德也没有逼迫他继续说些什么，只是在亚瑟躺下后继续懒懒地梳理着他乱蓬蓬的头发。

“所以你现在稍微放松一些了吗，柯克兰先生？”过了半晌他又问道。

“确实。”亚瑟打了个哈欠，枕在对方胸膛上的脑袋懒洋洋地蹭了蹭，“我的确需要这个。这距离我们上次做都有多久了？三个月不止吧？”

“快半年了。”阿尔弗雷德哼了一声表示赞同，“我都快被你折磨成性冷淡了——”

“——说清楚，什么叫‘被我折磨’？”

“怎么不是？你数数看，过去一年我飞伦敦多少次你飞华盛顿多少次？啊？”气得阿尔弗雷德又想咬他耳朵，忌惮对方的反应只能改为伸手掐他的脸，“天知道你为什么那么不喜欢华盛顿。”

亚瑟撇过头躲开了对方的攻击，“要是你看见自家伴侣的首都充斥着写‘taxation without representation’和‘war of 1812’标语的车牌你也会不舒服的，总让我产生我们还在打仗的幻觉。”

“但弗吉尼亚的车牌标语写的可是‘Virginia is for lovers’，是你眼睛老花了还是选择性忽视啊？”阿尔弗雷德反驳道，“而且DC车牌的‘taxation without representation’可不是你想的那个含义。”

“还能是什么含义？”

“你不知道哥伦比亚特区在国会里是没有选举名额的吗？”

“……”绿眼睛神情呆滞地望了他一会儿，最终反应过来，脱口而出，“哦，fuck me。”

“我刚刚不是已经做了吗。”顺口开完玩笑后，阿尔弗雷德很满意地看着对方难堪的神色，“而且是的，宝贝，在这点上你误会的有够彻底。”

见稻草色头发的脑袋索性埋进他胸口开始装鸵鸟，蓝眼睛被这可爱的动作笑得眯起来，手指抚上爱人的柔软的发丝，

“为了弥补这个错误，亲爱的……”他缓缓道，“这个独立日，来我家吧。”

“去你家看美国人把Union Jack绑在篝火上烧并高唱‘death to the Britain’么？”闷闷的声音从他胸口传出。

“胡说，美国人可喜欢你了。毕竟我们在独立日游行时还会演奏英国国歌呢。”

却不想被对方反手就是一记暴击，

“……你就光会在这种地方给我耍小聪明是吧！？”

月色温柔，轻轻掀起薄纱帘，泼洒了一地白光。

 

 

 _ **Lift not the painted veil**  which those who live_  
_Call Life: though unreal shapes be pictured there,_  
_And it but mimic all we would believe_  
_With colours idly spread,-behind, lurk Fear_  
_And Hope, twin Destinies..._

 

 

 


End file.
